Lost Little Chibi
by Itachi's princess
Summary: Summary: Misery has gone her entire life teased and miserable. Her parents mistreat her and her sensei’s and fellow students hate for some unknown reason. She was always seen miserable hence acquiring the nickname Fuko Chibi Misery Kid. Only by the grac
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the first day of the new year of school and _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ Misery was late. She turns off the alarm clock and turns over. _BANG BANG BANG_

"Misery-baka! Get your ass out of bed and go to school!" yells Misery's dad.

She moans and sits up. She grabs her towel on a nearby chair and goes to the bathroom. She turns on the shower, gets undress, and gets in the shower.

Her room is one of the many master bedroom size rooms the house. It's painted red and black. On two of the four walls have black background and there are many red roses and the other two walls have red background and many black roses. She has a king size bed with black bed sheets and a desk with a laptop.

Her bathroom is a little more decorative. It's all black with white pair of eyes staring all over that glow in the dark. The shower takes up one whole wall and could fit 15 people in it. There is also a water fountain in the shape of a jade fox that doesn't spit out water but actual diamonds, sapphires, and rubies.

She sits in the shower wondering about junior year and will it be any different from freshman year. She thinks about Suichi, her senpai and whether or not he would stay true to his promise.

_"Hey get back here Misery!" yells a boy catching up to her and slamming her against a wall, "You think you're too good to date me?" he pushes her harder against the wall._

_"No it's just my parents would never allow it besides you're already dating someone," she strains trying to get lose from his grip, "You are hurting me," tears come down the side of her cheek._

_Just then the boy falls down from being hit in the back with a whip. Misery looks around to see who was there._

_"Your name is Misery right? You go to Mizu High," a boy much taller than her was now standing in front of her. He had long red hair and carried a long green thorn whip. She knew him as the most popular boy in school even though he and his friends, who he hanged out with, just transferred there._

_"You're Suichi-senpai," she stood there gazing at him wondering where the whip came from and how he got there. She saw him leaving with his friends and they were all they way behind the school campus._

_"Hai you're very observant. I am Suichi but my friends call me Kurama. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" he takes her hand and kisses it._

_"Hai I am okay," she blushes deeply._

_"Do people always do things like this to you?" he brushes he off and notices there was a bruise on her leg right below where the pink mini skirt she wore ended, "You are hurt are you alright?"_

_"Oh, yeah I'm alright," she blushes remembering how short her skirt actually was and how now he saw her that far up her leg, "And yeah I'm always treated like that by everyone. By the way how did you get here? I saw you leave with your friends earlier."_

_"Do you believe in demons?" he starts walking to the front of the campus._

_"You mean like people who act real mean and do truly evil things?" she runs up and follows him._

_"No I mean like people who look human but have powers like speed, or they look human but have cat or fox ears and even those who are super ugly and strong?"_

_"No way. They aren't real," she laughs while still following him._

_"You," he turns around and faces her getting closer by the second, "should because I am one and so are many of my friends. I'll tell you what. I'll watch over you and be your friend and when school restarts I'll come and pick you up"_

But that was a whole summer ago. He even dropped her off home so it wasn't like he didn't know where she lived. She stood up and washed up. When she got back in her room she realized her cloths were still in her parent's room. She sat on her bed and thought her mother would hear that the water was off and come give her the school uniform. No one came.

"Mom! I need my school uniform!"

"Go get it your lazy self," her mom was in the kitchen cooking and her dad was in his room.

She got up and went to their room which was around the corner and down the hall from hers. She picked up the slightly wrinkled dress out of the clean cloths hamper.

"Get on some cloths and out of my room slut," her dad was lying on the bed.

"I wouldn't be in here if mom had just let me get my dress last night," she walks out and back into her room.

She finishes drying off and slips on a pair of cloths then the dress. She then slips on her socks and looks around for her school stuff. It was under a pile of jewels. She takes her backpack, purse, and a notebook that was too big to fit in her backpack and heads down stairs sitting at the table grabbing a piece of toast off the table when her mom wasn't looking.

"Now tell us the story one more time. Why on Earth are we picking up a girl you met for like 30 minutes?" Jin was furious at the fact that he was being forced for the second year in a row to go to a human school by Koenma.

"Because I promised to pick her up and I will not break a promise," say Kurama looking at the numbers on the house, for Misery lived in 1416.

"But that was like the last day of school. You actually remember something as far back as then," says Yuske now examining his long wild like black hair and the black markings on his body.

"Hai I do, unlike some forgetful demon I know" he says walking up to a light blue painted house and ringing the door bell.

The boys waited for someone to come to the door when they heard yelling.

"Misery-baka get the door!"

It was a distant yell so they figured it came from upstairs. Just then the door opened and Misery stood in the door way with a piece of toast in her mouth which instantly dropped as she was mind boggled at the fact that he really did come to pick her up and that the front porch was littered with boys.

"Konnchiwa Misery-chan. I hope I didn't…I mean we didn't come at a bad time," Kurama flashes her one of his sweet smiles.

Just then her mom appears behind her for Misery hadn't said who it was and the voices had started talking addressing her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she gave Kurama and the boys a look of pure disgust.

"Konnchiwa I am Suichi and these are my friends. We're senpais and friends of Misery-chan and we're here to pick up Misery-chan for school," he flashes one of his trade mark smiles at Misery's mom.

"Well get going and we're gonna have a long talk when you get home," says her mother harshly.

She goes and runs into the kitchen and grabs her school stuff then comes back and slips on her shoes. She walks out the house closing the door after her.

"Hahahaha. Are you sure we're taking her to high school and not to kindergarten. She's so short. She's shorter than Hiei," Yuske laughs threw tears of laughter at Misery.

Misery runs ahead of them to the corner of the street. She slips off her dress revealing a red mini skirt that was not even half an inch below the rim of her butt, her black bra was peeking out from her small red jacket that was only buttoned up at her bust. She sat down and took off her shoes and put them in her backpack along with her uniform. She took out a pair of high heel boots that went up to her knees. She then put her long pink hair that was almost as long as her in a ponytail at the tip. There was no doubt now that she was in high school. Yuske, Jin, and Toya who weren't far behind stood there drooling with there mouths so wide open it could have touched the ground. She got up and walked towards Kurama.

"Suichi-senpai do I look like I'm in high school?" she gives a childish sweet puppy dog look.

"Why hai Misery-chan you do and you look great," he deeply smiles at her.

"Well then I must be off for I don't want to be late for class. Oh and boys you should pick up your mouths and get to class the bells gonna ring soon," she smiles and runs across the street to the school.

Mizu High was located only a block away from her house. It was a very prestigious school for only people of the most intelligent standards. So how Yuske got is still an unknown case. It was surrounded by many houses. Many of the kids that went there are nearby residents. It had eight large buildings. Preschool, Kindergarten, Elementary 1st-3rd, Middle school 4th-6th, Junior high 7th-8th, High school 9th-12th, College, and University.

"Dose she always dress like that?" says Yuske being the first to come back to reality.

"I guess. She did the last day of school so I'm assuming she dose," he says confused on what was Yuske's sudden reason for liking Misery.

"Then why dose no one like her?" asks Jin just coming to reality.

"I honestly don't know why?" he walks up the steps just as the bell rings.

Misery's first class was advance foreign languages. By now she was fluent in English, French, Japanese, Latin and Spanish. She stared out the window and watched the cherry blossoms blooming before her eyes. If only she could go out there and sleep. Her legs hurt from all that running last night. She had to get some rest tonight and food for her stomach ached from being empty. The bell was to ring in a few minutes so she tuned into what the teacher was saying.

"Okay students I want you all to dress up like someone from America that I assign you," she goes to her desk and starts reading the assignments.

Misery tuned out again only after hearing that she was to dress up like a girl living in Washington D.C.

"Okay class, say something in a language and you can leave," she looks around and picks Misery.

"Ton mesquin âne chienne (your a mean ass bitch)," she says sweetly to the teacher as she gets up and leaves.

"Good job Misery," the sensei applauses, trying to figure out what Misery had said in French.

Misery goes and opens her locker. She had always bought a lock each yea r and every year it was the same combination: 666. Just as she was about to pull out her gym uniform a dark shadowy figure appeared behind her.

Where's the fox?"

She screams thinking it was over she was caught.

"Baka ningen," he covers her mouth and in a flash appears on the roof, "Now where is the fox? I can smell fox scent all over you."

"I'm right here Hiei and besides I haven't touched her so that's impossible," Kurama appeared on the roof.

"Oh Suichi-senpai I was sooo worried. Who is that scary boy?" she runs into Kurama's arms and buries her head in his chest.

"He's a friend of mine. You should get back to class. I'll talk to you more at lunch. And by the way please you don't have to be so formal with me. I'm not just any old senpai, I'm your friend," he wraps his arm around her waist and sweetly smiles ay her.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at lunch Suichi-sama," she rushes off blushing down the fire escape before he could say anything.

"That girl reeks of demonic fox aura," he says starring after her.

"Impossible. Anyway what was it you wanted?"

"Koenma wants to know if you fount out anything about that master fox thief. He's going to end up robbing the whole town of its jewels," he still continues to stare at the door.

"No not yet but I will continue to look out," he stares at Hiei sideways, "You like her don't you?"

"THAT NINGEN?" he glares mincingly at Kurama slowly reaching for his katana.

"Sorry my mistake" he lightly laughs and takes the fire escape back to class.

Misery had been to gym and got a hundred for today's assignment. She was now in AP Trigonometry. She walked in with her book and sat in the desk that was assigned to her. She quickly jumped up and screamed. She looked at the seat and saw a dagger sticking straight up. She felt something dripping down her leg. She looked back and saw a deep gash a little above the end of her skirt. All the students and the sensei were laughing.

"Hahahaha. You guys got me alright," she picks up and put the dagger in her purse and takes out some bandages to wrap up her leg.

Lunch was right after. She knew Kurama would be in the courtyard so she went there and looked around. She spotted them in the usual spot, under the biggest tree in the middle of the courtyard. She went over to them and lied next to Kurama on her stomach. There was a light a red spot on the back of her skirt where the blood seeped threw and she tried to wash it out.

"What happened?" says Kurama looking at her skirt.

"Huh" she looks up at him.

"It looks like you were bleeding," he says pointing at the spot on her skirt.

"Oh, it's nothing," she quickly sits up and sits on her butt and leans against the tree.

"So you mean that fox demon is still on the loose and he's continuing to steal those jewels?" asks Toya continuing the conversation.

"Hai," says Kurama drinking some of his water.

"Mmmmmm. Diamonds, sapphires rubies and jade," she whispers in a low voice that only Hiei who was hiding in a tree heard.

"How do you know what kind of jewels were being stolen?" says Hiei jumping down from the tree to right in front of her.

"Ummmm. I was naming my favorite jewels that are all. Besides I saw you starring at me up there. If you're so interested in my goods I'm a C-cup for god sakes you hentaisha," she glares at him with anger and embarrassment.

"I was…I just….uh" Hiei stutters and begins to blush. He jumps back in the tree.

"Heh…heh. Looks like Hiei is a ladies man. Girls are telling him their bust size already," says Yuske laughing really hard.

"I'll kill you," he says muttering from the shadows of the leaves.

"How was your day Misery-jo?" asks Toya changing the subject.

"Jo?" she repeats looking confused.

"Toya's really proper when it comes to cute girls" says Jin who was sitting on the other side of the tree.

"Oh…I guess it was miserable as usual," she shrugs her shoulders.

"Were your senseis and your classmates being rude like last year?" his eyes start to glow red and he starts to growl.

"Iie! They didn't hurt me that bad….I mean I am alright," she hopes she didn't anger him any more.

"HURT?" he forcefully lies her down and lifts up her skirt to the place where he saw the red spot. He finds a bloody bandage, "What happened!"

"Please don't be mad Suichi-sama. They were just playing. Besides it's only a scratch," she sits up a little and looks at him in worry. She began to remember what had happened last time he heard of the wrong doings of the school.

_They sat under a tree in the school courtyard laughing._

_"Okay so you may out do me in the wackiest day of school but I'm sure you won't in miserable," Misery had finished laughing at Kurama's story._

_"Well my most miserable day was when I had to be at school and my mom was in the hospital. Not much. How about your worst day?"_

_"Um...well my worst day of school was when the school failed me on purpose so that my parents were furious and when parents came up to the school they said if my parents paid ¥ 60,000,000 they would allow my to pass .My parents paid but so did I. I came to school the next day with bruises every where. But then again it could have been that time where I was nearly raped by the principals son but luckily this guy named Kurama saved me," she laughs but then stops and looks at Kurama who wasn't laughing. He had a fierce look on his face and he was growling._

_He stood up and walked back to the area where he left the boy unconscious. Misery followed him. The boy still lay unconscious. Kurama picked him up and pulled out a rose from his hair which turned into the whip she saw earlier. He began brutally beating the boy._

_"Suichi-senpai! Please stop it, please!" she ran to him and grabbed his arm._

_"Why should I!" he turns around viciously to see she was crying. He dropped the boy and his whip and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close, "Promise me you will always allow me to help and deal with these people who harm you for if you don't I will not be responsible for my demonic side's actions. This, what you saw was just a small bit from me losing control. If I lose complete control, my true demonic self will unleash and destroy everyone that has ever come in contact with you and I mean everyone," he holds her tightly taking in the sweet smell of her familiar aura._

_"I can't promise you every time. I do not want to bother you with every little problem I have. I know you have your own life and I don't want to completely interfere with it. Especially because you're a demon. I'm sure demons are quite busier than us silly humans are," she looks and at him smiling._

_"Well I don't think you or your life is silly. I think you're beautiful and intelligent," he leans close to her face and kisses her, "Even if you're a little ditzy at times," he smiles at her his eyes now warm and gentle. _

"Why do you insist on allowing them to treat you this way? You promised to allow me to deal with it if it was serious and I do think that playing pranks like having a student sit on a dagger is serious!" she had lost him like that day.

"Please calm down Suichi-sama you're causing a scene," she pushes her body against his wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Tears stung her eyes.

His body relaxes and he calms down absorbing her sweet familiar aura.

"Promise me you will never scare me like that. I thought I lost you to your complete demonic side," she sits back and leans against the tree with remnants tears still on her face.

"You almost did. But my friends would have held me till after school. I just get so mad that they treat you like that," he wipes away her tears.

"I'm not that important Suichi-sama. You needn't worry about me," she stands up and picks up her purse, "I will be back in a sec."

"Hiei," his glare returned back.

"Hmp. Don't worry I'm on it fox," he follows Misery to the tree she sat under out of view from Kurama.

She sat under the tree and unraveled the bandages from her leg. They were soaked in blood. The gash was maybe 3-inches deep and 4-inches wide. Hiei jumped down and on top of her. He takes of his head band and tightly wraps up her wound. Then he rips a big piece of his clothing and wraps the wound tightly a second time.

"Ahh! Why are you doing this?" she blushes as his hands leave her leg, but not before sliding up an inch then down.

"Tell me what the person looks like and there name and I will not tell the fox what your wound really looks like."

"Why what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing as bad as Kurama is if he finds out"

"You wouldn't"

"I don't have time for your antics ningen," he jumps back into the tree and comes back down next to Kurama.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong…Ding Dong Ding Dong._ The bell rang and it was time for class. Misery thought to sneak to class without seeing Kurama go berserk again. Before she was even an inch away from the tree Kurama swept her into his arms and brought her over to a tree in the more popular section of the courtyard. He pushes his body against her so that she was completely lying down on the ground and passionately kissed her as the most popular girls and Kurama's number one fans passed by.

"I love you," he says as they gasp and giggle then ran off to spread their new line of gossip.

"Suichi-sama, what was that for? Not that I think you're a bad kisser or anything because you were great," she lays there blushing and dumfounded.

"Don't worry about anything and call me Kurama. That kiss sealed it so no one will mess with you until I'm calm enough to deal with the matter of that deep gash on your leg," he says in a forced sweet smile and a forced laugh. He gets up and heads towards the building.

She sits there starring trying to understand what just happened. She lies back and decides to skip advanced AP computers apps. She wouldn't miss anything since there was nothing but boys in that class that did nothing but search the net for hentai.

"What dose he have that I don't have?"

Hiei was starring at her from the branch above.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind," he jumps down and sits next to her.

She sits up and cuddles close to him, "You'll always be the man I secretly love no matter what."

He pushes her off roughly, "What!"

"I had said I really like your demonic aura," she stands up, "But I was way out of line. I'm sorry," she begins to walk off.

"Where are you going?" he had felt sorry for pushing her off when it was his fault for day dreaming.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Fine than, leave I don't care"

"I'm so hated," her eyes become heavy as she crashes to the ground. As she continues to black out under the yells of Hiei she hears the drumming of music:

Rest ♪ ♪rest ♪ ♪rest ♪ ♪rest ♪ ♪rest ♪ ♪ ♪² ♪♪²♪♪² ♪♪³♪² ♪♪ ♪ ♪♪² ♪♪ ♫ ♫etc.

20 minutes later Kurama's voice comes threw to her.

She begins to recognize the beat. It went to a very familiar song She began to sing softly to the beat"♪ some….one….holds me….safe…and warm….horses prance….. threw a……silver storm…..figures….dancing….gracefully…..across….my….memory♪"

"Wake up Misery-chan!" says Kurama in a worried voice.

"♪ Far away…..long….ago…..glowing….dim…as an….ember….things my heart….used to know….things….it yearns….to remem…ber……….Once upon…..a Decem……em……ber♪" she ends softly then black out.

"She needs a doctor, says Toya just as worried."

_"Hey brother, will mommy and daddy ever come back?" says a child version of Misery._

_"Iie little Mi. Mommy and daddy are gone. But there in a good place and one day after we steal enough artifacts and jewels we'll go bye-bye with them and we'll all be one big happy family again," says her older brother._

_Her brother and she had recently escaped from a ban of spirit detectives. They now sat under a bush. Her brother kept his arms tight around his little sister for they had just lost their parents and he didn't know how to tell her that their parents were really dead._

_"Brother if mommy went away for awhile then who will sing me my lullaby?"_

_"If you want I will. Mom used to sing it to me when I was your age so I know it"_

_"Ok but don't forget my favorite part daddy would sing when mommy had finished"_

_"_♪_Dancing bears, painted wings. Things you'll almost remember. And a song I will sing, once upon a December. I will hold you safe and warm (little sis). While horses prance threw a silver storm. And figures will be dancing gracefully across your memory_♪_" he stopped to see his little sister half asleep, "_♪ _Faraway, long ago things you'll almost remember. Things your heart used to know, things it will yearn to remember. And the song I will sing, once upon a_♪_"_

_"_♪ _December_♪_" Misery then yawns completely closing her eyes_

_"_♪ _And happy bunny, robs all of the stores that lay in the Ningenkái_♪" _his sister now was fast asleep where she would wake up alone. _

Kurama slung Misery onto his back and they all ran to the hospital that was three blocks away.

"Get us a doctor!" yells Jin at a nearby nurse as soon as they arrive.

"And who is the patient?" she asks looking them all over.

"All the healthy boys you see not the girl passed out," he says sarcastically.

"Well fill out these papers and then a doctor will be right with you."

"Man how are we gonna pay and fill these out?" says Yuske pulling out his empty pockets.

"Don't worry about those. Just take her so I can fill the papers out," he hands her over to Yuske and fills out the papers.

He gives them to the lady at the desk and waits for their turn.40 minutes late they were still waiting.

"How freaking long dose it take for them to tell a doctor that we need assistants," Jin hated waiting and he was on his sixth round in wearing a grove in the floor.

"Konnichiwa. I am Doctor Tachibana. Please come to this room.

The boys follow him to the room with Misery.

"How long has she been out?"

"Over an hour thanks to your stupid hospital," says Jin about to pounce on the doctor.

"Jin….calm down. I'll answer the questions from now on," says Kurama sitting next to her bed side.

"Don't act all high and mighty like you're her boyfriend. You're only taking care of her because Yoko knows for certain that's Kuronue's little sister and because Hiei is confused on his feelings for her!"

"Huh? He has feelings for…" Misery just woke up and now was clutching her stomach in pain.

"Miss what hurts? How long have you been in pain? Has this been a problem before? If so, did you seek medical attention? If so, what was the doctors name that treated you?" the doctor turned his attention away from the boys and now turned it upon Misery.

"My stomach hurts. I've been in pain for months………" she stops to clutch her stomach again, "Hai, this is always a problem and no to the rest of your questions."

"Hmmm. What did you consume for breakfast miss?"

"I had a piece of toast."

"And for Dinner?" he looks at her thinking to pass this off as another cause of an anorexic girl refusing to eat so she passes out from excretion.

"I had nothing. My parents padlock the refrigerator at night, refuse to give me an allowance, and I'm too young for a real job but my summer job money they forced me to pay rent to live at home."

"You're parents don't seem to care too much about your health. Not to worry you or anything, but hypothetically speaking how will you pay for this bill if your parents don't give enough to feed you. If you can't pay I'm sure you can work it off in a debt," He quickly stops writing and loses interest in her health.

"Don't worry her about the tedious and unimportant details. She is covered on my insurance plan. Here's her card. The only questions you should be asking are about her health," Kurama sounds irritated and hands the doctor the card.

"Oh well you don't have to get your knickers in a bunch son," he takes the card, writes down the information, gives Kurama back the card and turns back to Misery with interest, "Any injuries ma'am?"  
"Iie, none what's so ever. You know I'm feeling better already," she stands up grabs Kurama by the arm and rushes out of the hospital.

When they finally got out Jin was the first to speak, "Why did you lie? That gash in your leg could also be a problem."

"You worry too much Jin I'm alright and that mark isn't a gash. It's just a SCRATCH."

"I think you should've told," says Jin stubbornly crossing his arms.

"I think so too Misery-jo," says Toya sympathetically patting Jin's back.

"As do I," says Kurama still allowing is self to be dragged.

"Don't forget about me. I think you also should've," says Yuske at the back of the group.

"I get it. You are all worried about my health but…oh never mind."

They arrive back at the school two minutes before the second bell. They first go to the courtyard where Hiei worriedly waits for their return. He jumps down as he sees them coming. Misery sits down under the tree breathing heavily.

"Is she okay?" Hiei ask not hiding his anxiety very well.

"Hai, she needs food, rest, and it wouldn't hurt for her to get that gash properly checked at for infection and stuff," says Kurama sitting next to her with a look of the most worried.

She looks at Hiei and blushes very deeply but he doesn't notice.

"Oh Hiei there is some other news I'm sure you'd "kill" for on what Kurama said," Jin smiles evilly at Kurama who suddenly looked scared.

"Please Jin-san. I'm very weak at the moment……..and I really don't want any of you guys to fight anymore…" she faints.

Hiei was the first to be at her side, "Is she gonna be alright?"

"She needs food badly. Her parents starve her," says Toya bending down moving a strip of her hair out of her face.

"Well we can't allow her to go back to her house till….well just put it as we can't allow her to go back," Hiei began to get angry.

"We won't, but we need to find her a place to stay a couple of days instead until then," said Kurama thinking the same as Hiei.

"Well she could live with me and Jin since Yuske is irresponsible, you have your mother and Hiei doesn't know what to feel for her and the fact that Yukina just moved in with him," says Toya.

"Hey I'm not that irresponsible!" yells Yuske in his defense.

"She'll end up in one of your little Hentai movies or in your bed with you on top of her you mega playboy new demon. You know the only thing that keeps you off her now is that Hiei will kill you if you even thought to look up her skirt," says Jin leaning against the tree starring at the sky.

"How about we just take turns housing her and pay special attention when she goes over Yuske's which for one will be a last resort if Hiei and I haven't fixed all the minor technicalities at school and otherwise," says Kurama preparing to go to the last class, "She'll be at Jin and Toya's house, Hiei's house, then mine and last Yuske's house.

"What minor technicalities are you speaking of? Your not gonna have Yoko do anything bad are you because you promised her you would at least try," says Toya worriedly standing up and heading in the same direction.

"I did promise her and I will at least "TRY," he leaves for class.

Yuske, Jin and Toya all also head for class leaving Hiei with Misery. Hiei sat her so that she sat straight up. She basically sat in his lap with her back against his chest and her head was laid back against his shoulder. This was an easy position to obtain because of the fact she was smaller than he. He wrapped his arms around her waist and chest and passionately rubbed his body against hers. He felt a sudden surge that made him glade she was unconscious.

He sat there and started to think, 'I hope she'll find comfort in the scent of my demonic aura as the way I take great comfort in the scent of hers'

The bell chimed for the end of the day and students rushed out to go home. He gently laid her down so that no one would take suspicion as to why he had an unconscious girl in his arms. He then jumped back and hid his self in the leaves of the tree.

Jin and Toya were the firsts to arrive at the tree for they had art last period. Yuske was next. He had his favorite class at the end of the day, gym. And Kurama was last. He had AP Trigonometry. He secretly plotted the death of this teacher as he was answering the question to a test; it was to be slow and painful.

"We should be going. We were loaded with homework from art, Trigonometry, health, and Poetic Justice 101," says Toya as they all gather and Hiei jumps down.

Jin picks Misery up, "God Hiei! Your aura is so unbearable. What did your do? Have sex with her?" Jin starts up a cyclone with his left arm as he cradled her in his right and sped off with Toya.

"What did Jin mean by "Did you have sex with her"' says Kurama looking at Hiei even though he knew the answer very well.

"I got to go. Yukina is hopeless with dinner," Hiei rushes off blushing and not saying another word.

"Well even though I have all simple classes I should get home. My mom plans to go out and if I'm not in the house before she leaves she'll lock me out," Yuske walks off to the direction of his house leaving Kurama time to plot so many people's demise.

Misery finally woke up from her deep sleep. She smelt Hiei and instantly sat up. He was no where to be found. She smelt her cloths and could tell they were heavily scented with his demonic aura. She smiled and sighed. She took off her jacket so she was in nothing but her bra and skirt and embraced the jacket and Hiei' demonic aura.

"I wanted to give you something to comfort you for when you woke up and weren't in your room and bed. I hoped my aura would be enough but I got worried and just decided to come and wait till you woke up," Hiei sat in a chair a little out of ways view.

She wondered how she could have missed him. She blushes to the fact that he was starring at her and her bra was so boldly exposed, "Thank you very much for being so considerate," was what she said as she put back on her jacket for she didn't know how to express the way she honestly felt about him. Her stomach growled loudly and Hiei laughed for the first time ever known in centuries.

"Are you hungry? I thought you would be so I got you dark chocolate. My sister helped me pick it out because I'm no good at those kinds of things."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh um…nothing don't worry about it," he hands her the chocolate.

She gratefully takes it. She starts to remember the dream she was having before she woke up.

_She was in her room. She had just gotten out of the shower and she had only a towel on. She laid down on her back and closed her eyes. There was a swoosh sound so she looked around. It was nothing. She lied back down and closed her eyes again. There was another swooshing sound but before she could open her eyes something kissed her on the lips. She quickly sat up and opened her eyes. It was well into the night and her room had an eerie glow to it (see page 1 for description).She looked intensely trough the darkness. She saw a dark figure pass by on of the red roses._

_"Who's there?" her voice was shaky._

_The black figure "seemed to" viciously pounce onto her and kissed her again. She got a good look at the figure's face as a car passed by the window. It was Hiei._

_"Hiei what are you doing?" her heart eases at the sight of a friend. She also blushes for she realizes that it is he who had kissed her._

_He slightly tugs the towel down. He looks at her mune, smiles deeply and evilly with satisfaction, "I'm trying to get over certain "surges" if you know what I mean," he leans down and gently bites her lip causing it to bleed. He then licks the blood moving his hands up her legs and over her waist._

_She blushes and lightly pushes Hiei's body up, "What do you mean?" her face showed that she was truly in utter confusion on what he was talking about._

_He pushed the lower half of his body more against the lower half of her body._

_She blushes and epees a little at what she felt._

_"You don't mine if I fulfill my "needs" do you? Or should I first fulfill yours?"_

_She continued to blush for she didn't know what to say._

_He stripped the towel completely off her body and threw it on the floor. He started at her waist and began to kiss on down._

_She let out a low moan and then tightened from embarrassment._

_He laughed. He then took out chocolate and rubbed it around her stomach licking it off with his tongue moving his hands up to around the area of her waist._

_She bites her lip as she moved in a more comfortable position for what was about to happen._

She smiles and blushes for taking pleasure in that fantasy and dream.

"What's wrong?" he looks at her in confusion of both the smile and the blushing, "Is it really that good?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I love chocolate," she chuckles lightly in her head.

Hiei quickly hides in the closet for just than Kurama walked threw the door.

"Hey. I came to see if you were okay. Jin said you were asleep but I know see your awake."

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better"

"Are you hungry? I brought you some fruit," he hands her a basket of apples grapes and oranges. There was a card sticking out.

She took the basket and set it on the bed. It was written in a language she was sure she knew. Then the letters seemed to rearrange themselves into this: _First I'll kill your parents, then your teacher and every last human that ever hurt you. _

Yuske turns his television on.

Misery: Hey I'm your host Misery

Kurama: I'm your host Kurama

Misery and Kurama: And we're hosting your 101 on Lost Little Chibi

Misery: So Kurama did you hear the one about the little girl who secretly swore revenge on her brother and didn't know it?

Kurama: Oh no, I think you said too much? o.o

Misery: Oh no Kurama I think you did.

Kurama: That's alright. That means they won't need the preview later on.

Misery: So Kurama what was your favorite part?

Kurama: Well mine is when Hiei and I get in a fight over who's the better man for you. Oops I said too much.

Misery: It's quite alright. We all make mistakes.

Kurama: Well readers we're not out of secrets just out of time. Remember I'm Kurama

Misery: And I Misery

Kurama: Keep reading readers

Yuske shoots a rei gun at the television breaking it into a million pieces, "That's bull shit! I should have hosted that show. What's wrong with showing your viewers some good action sex? Stupid fucking television ratings," he walks out of his house.

_Beep. We interrupt your regular to tell you that no actual televisions were damaged in the process of making this story and all and forever more stupid phrases said and stupid things done are brought to you by the newscasters of my school in edited forms. Thank you read the next chapter._

10


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei turns on his television.

Misery: Hey were back, I'm Misery

Kurama: And I'm Kurama.

Misery and Kurama: And we're hosting your 101 on Lost Little Chibi

Misery: Well as you know last chapter I went to school and there was a whole lot of drama. There was cutting, hitting, and whipping. Plus to top it off there was love, anger, and jealousy. What more can you ask for? Sex? You'll just have to be satisfied with dreams till later .

Kurama: Do you think that scene might have me in it?

Misery: Who knows you just……

Camera falls and there is screaming. 10 minutes later it's back on. With Yuske at the desk and Kurama tied up

Misery: Uh… hi again I'm Misery

Yuske: And I'm Yuske. Now for some editing shots

Yuske jumps on top of Misery and rips off her dress. He takes off his shirt

Yuske: Now this is news

Misery: Please stop Yuske. We have to keep it within the ratings

Hiei has sliced his television into a million and one pieces, "I will kill Yuske!" he runs out of his house.

_Beep we interrupt the news broadcast to bring you this message. Kurama was not hurt in the making of this and neither was Misery's designer suit Yuske ripped. We can't be responsible though for Hiei's actions towards Yuske_

Chapter 2

A scared look comes across her face, "Um Kurama what is this?" she hands him the card.

He takes the card, "I'm not sure. I guess it's a blank card," he gives her the card back.

She looks at the card in surprise, "What! I know this card said something. I swear it had some freaky encryption on it that seem to change in front in my eyes," she continues to flips the card over and over.

"Why don't you eat some fruit? You're probably just hallucinating from lack of food. You should also get some rest," he pats her head.

"Why would I be tired?" she looks at him skeptically.

"Oh, I said it for no reason at all. You really should be getting some rest though," he kisses her forehead and quickly leaves.

Hiei comes out and looks at her bewildered face, "What's wrong?"

"I could have sworn this card had a strange encryption on it but it's gone now,"  
she hands the card to Hiei.

Hiei looks at the card. A deep flash comes across his face and he hands the card back, "Kurama is right. You should get some rest," he pushes her back lightly on the bed and lightly kisses her on the cheek, "You're just tired and worried that's all," he takes the chocolate and basket of fruit of the bed. He covers her up with the blanket and starts to head out. Before he heads out he grabs a chocolate biting into half of it and walking over to Misery, leaning over her, allowing her to bite into the other.

She blushes as she bites into the other half. When the chocolate was finished they embraced in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her body, "Your scent is nice just like my brothers."

He looks at her confused as he switches positions so that she is on top, "Dose it really? How do I?"

"Well I don't remember much. He's a really hazy image in my mind. He had an evil and strong scent. You're just like that but better," she lays her head on his chest.

"If that makes you happy than I'm happy I smell that way," he wraps one hand around her waist and slides the other up and down her leg over her gash, "Dose it still hurt?"

"Iie, it doesn't really. It only hurts when there is too much pressure on it."

"Well I'm glade that's the only time," he sits up and tucks her in.

"Where are you going?"

"I must leave. My little sister is all alone and she's not that bright," he walks towards the window.

"When will I get to be with you again?"

"Well it's Friday and school is Monday. I will see you then."

She jumps out of bed and hugs him, "Bye."  
He chuckles, "See you then," he jumps out of the window and is gone.

She sighs and lies back in her bed. She thinks about the first day of school. It was already wild and it was far from the end of the year. She began to think about something Jin had said too. He had said that Yoko only wanted to protect her because she was Kuronue's little sister. That was strange. Was this Kuronue the name of her brother? Was that his name? Or was there another person who she didn't know that was related to her? Or was that just figuratively speaking. She didn't know much of her past. Not even of when she grew up with her adoption mother and father. She also started to wonder why her last name is Genetic. Misty and Jake's (her adoption parents) last name was Ashi. So how did she get the last name Genetic? Nothing fit and everyone else seemed to know more than her. She got up and walked out of the room.

As soon as she walked out into the hallway she was ice cold. It was no surprised since the walls and the floor was covered in a thick sheet of ice. She shivered as a slight breeze ruffles up her skirt. She walks down the hallway and turns around the corner. There was a staircase leading upstairs and downstairs. She took the downstairs staircase and the ice began to disappear. But instead of leading to a normal hallway it lead to a windy hallway. She held her skirt down. Past that hallway was another staircase leading upstairs and downstairs. She went downstairs again. This time it leads to a normal living room. There was also a dinning room and a kitchen. Jin and Toya sat in the living room table doing there homework. Jin was facing her direction and looked up.

"How are you sleepy head? Are you hungry?

Toya looks up and around, "Hello Misery-jo. Did you sleep well?"

She smiles at them, "Hello Jin and Toya. I slept well and I'm only a little hungry so don't worry about me. Do you know that one of your hallways is covered in ice and the other has really bad winds?"

"Oh, we should have told Kurama to tell you about that. The icy floor is where my room is located and the windy floor is where Jin's room is located.

"That's cute," she smiles and smoothes out her hair, "My floor doesn't have anything like that," she sits at the table and looks at Jin.

"What's the matter," he looks at her uneasily as she gazes at him.

"What did you mean about Yoko protecting me because I'm Kuronue's little sister?" she smiles at him.

"Um you were awake during that part to?"

"Hai, so what did you mean?"

"Well uh," he thinks if Hiei doesn't kill him for what he said than Yoko will, "Well I was."

"He was speaking figuratively. Yoko and Kuronue are just the code names we give Kurama," Toya smiles at her.

"Oh, okay. It's just seems that everyone knows more about me than I do. I don't even remember how I got to the home I live in now."

"Just think and hopefully it will come to you," says Jin putting down his pen.

She closes her eyes and tries to think of how she arrived at the Ashi household.

_It was cold December and snow was falling fast. Christmas music cold be heard playing from every house with the addition to the carolers. But from one house you heard the giggling and laughing of kids._

"_I'm gonna get you brother!" yells a 6yr. old version of Misery._

"_Iie you wont," a little 13 yr. old boy says running from her._

"_Jason and Misery stop running. You two are the only kids in the neighborhood and yet you manage to make as much noise as a heard of kids," says a middle age woman decorating the tree._

"_Now Ayame they are only kids. You can't expect them not to act like kids," says a middle age man sitting in an armchair reading the paper._

"_Mrs. Genetic can I help you decorate the tree?" says Misery pulling on the end of Ayame's dress. Misery was very short for a six year. She looked more like two or three._

"_Now how many times have I told you little one just because I'm not your real mommy doesn't mean you can't call me mommy? The only one you seem to call a family relation is Jason. Do you really want a brother that bad?" she bends down smiling at Misery._

_Misery's eyes turn yellow, "He left me and went to be a big happy family. They all hated me. I'll kill him," her eyes return to normal._

_Ayame looks at Misery with a look of terror._

"_What's wrong Mrs. Genetic?"_

"_It's nothing to worry your little head about." She smiles and hands Misery a glass ball._

_Jason runs upstairs to play while the girls decorate the tree and listen to Silent Night._

"_Mommy Mommy guess what I fount?" says Jason running down the stairs._

_She laughs, "What?"_

"_I fount lots of pretty jewels up in Misery's room. Just like the ones that have been shown stolen on the television."_

_Ayame looks at Misery in horror. She runs to the phone as her husband and son ran up to Misery's room._

"_Misty is that you………………Misery she's the one…………the one that's been stealing…………those jewels………hai those are the ones," Ayame had called their neighbors._

_Ayame's husband came back downstairs, with his arms full of jewels, "You've been bad Misery. These jewels are all going back." _

_Misery's eyes change back to their yellow demonic aura and she begins to growl, "How dare you tell me what I am to do. I shall go to the happy place and I don't care if I have to kill a few baka ningens to do it," she jumps on top of Ayame's husband slitting his throat. Ayame screams and is the next to die. Misery begins to destroy the house. She knocks over a candle and catches the tree on fire. The rest of the house quickly catches on fire. Misery falls down and faints returning to normal._

_Jason finally comes down stairs and sees this scene. He tries to pull his sister away from the fire and catches on fire himself._

_The scene was perfect for any demon who hated ningens. The snow was falling, the house was on fire, people were running out of their house in fear that the fire would spread to their home. But the fire didn't. Instead it turned green and black and turned the house to nothing but chucks of scared and cindered wood and then poof it was gone as was the smoke. Everyone went back in their homes as though nothing happened. They ignored it as though a house didn't just burn in front of their eyes to a grave of nothing. All but one family went back in their house. That family was the Ashi family. They stood and looked at the scene in horror for quite some time before going back into their house. _

_The next morning they got a surprising little bundle of terror on their doorstep._

Misery begins to cry.

Toya wraps his arms around her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm a cold blooded killer and should die," she weeps until she falls asleep not waking up for any reason.

It's Sunday around midnight.

"So she hasn't awakened since Friday?" asks Kurama who had been "out of touch".

"Correct, she had wanted to know more about her past so Jin told her she should just relax and everything would come to her in good time. Something must have came to her that she wasn't ready for," sys Toya who had been by her bed side every minute since the incident.

Misery turns over and whimpers.

"What's wrong with her now?" asks Yuske.

"I'm not sure. This is the first movement she has shown," says Toya flipping her back over towards them. Her eyes were open and full of tears.

"Are you okay Misery?" asks Kurama.

She looks straight into Kurama's eyes. Her eyes turn red then back to normal. "You did it didn't you! After I even asked you what was it. You denied it and did it! I hate you!" she jumps out of the bed and out of the window.

"She's learning more of her demonic powers faster than I'd have hoped her to. She can already tell what people have been doing," says Kurama falling to his knees.

"You mean you allowed Yoko to do it? You allowed him to kill her parents and that sensei and the kids who hurt her?" says Toya getting furious.

"I had to. But the parents were lucky. They could tell we were demons from when we showed up and if we we're friends of Misery's then we would surely help her regain her powers. They ran probably as soon as we left with Misery. I figured the only reason they mistreated her was because they feared her. Yoko and I didn't go after them. But as for the students and sensei," he laughs manically, "They sure felt sorry for ever hurting her. Even pleaded to move away and never come near her again. To bad their throat was already ripped."

"You bastard!" Hiei punches Kurama, "You knew she didn't care what they did to her. She just didn't want anyone to get hurt. She has known all her life that the stealing she dose is bad. But she can't stop the feeling that she will always be happy if she dies in the midst of stealing a very valuable jewel. You should know that. That's what Kuronue told Yoko. Why would you kill people she asked you and made you promise not to kill?"

"I didn't kill them. Yoko killed them and he never made any promises of such sort," Kurama stands up and walks to the window, "Well I have to jet. There's a little girl I must find. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Hiei would you? Affection and love is a horrible ningen thing as you say and you did call her a ningen didn't you?" he jumps out the window and runs after Misery.

Hiei makes a move to go after him pulling out his katana but Jin, Toya, and Yuske hold him back, "Let me go. I'm gonna kill him."

"Iie Hiei, Kurama might not know because he is blinded by his love for Misery but we all do. We know you love her and that you've shown her your love. Both when she is asleep and awake," says Toya hoping to calm Hiei.

"What do you mean by that? All of that," says Hiei putting up his katana.

"Well the first part is that Kurama is in denial. After finding out you fell in love with her over the summer he began to think of her as more than just a sister. He thought of the way she looked and thought what men usually think of girls like Misery. Hai he knew, we all knew. You tend to act weird and strange when you show affection. The other part is was that it was quite obvious you rubbed your demonic aura on her to track her. You didn't know where we live yet you were able to lead the way when Yuske told you that she hasn't woke up since Friday. That and the fact that Kurama bought her fruit and I saw chocolate also on the table," says Toya happy that Hiei is calm.

"That and the fact that Yukina told me that you asked her to pick out chocolate for a special lady friend," says Yuske laughing.

Hiei blushes, "I'm gonna go find her," he quickly jumps out the window and runs towards the smell of his aura.

Misery lay on the ground struggling to get up, "Please leave me alone," she began to cry from the pressure of being force down and none other than Yoko was on top of her.

"Do you really think I'm gonna listen to you Misery?" says Yoko slicing down the middle of her shirt cutting it open. He smiles and licks her.

"Please sir I don't know how you know me but please stop I…I…."

"You what? Have a boyfriend?" he slides one hand up her skirt, "I like the lacy panties," he smiles evilly at her as her eyes change from pain to terror.

"Hai I do and he won't be happy at what you're doing. I never did anything to you sir."

"Hiei doesn't count as a boyfriend and if you're speaking of Kurama I don't think he'll mind."

"How do you know Hiei and Kurama?" she winces as he slices her panties and unzips his pants.

Hiei makes an attempt to shred Yoko with his katana but misses as Yoko dodges.

"Well well looky who's here? If it's none other than Hiei himself," he zips up his pants back up.

"You dirty bastard. How dare you even think to do that to her?"

"Easy, I shredded her panties and I was gonna stick my dick right in. She might have cried in pain but she would have eventually gotten used to it. You don't mind old pal do you? You said yourself that's she's nothing but a filthy ningen."

"Bastard! How dare you do that to her. I'll kill you."

"You're not fit for her Hiei! Not even Kurama thinks you're fit for her. She needs a man willing to show affection and show her that she loves her. Publicly and privately. Your little affection is nothing and will never satisfy her. Ask her yourself," he grabs Misery by the hair and pulls her to her feet. Her shirt opens up wide. She wasn't wearing a bra, "So my little kitsune tell Hiei the desire and craving you've been having. Tell him the naughty little dream you had about him. Or tell him how now that your demonic powers are coming back and awakening his demonic aura turns you on and you just wanna jump on top of him," he laughs, "Or should you tell him it's not just him that does this to you. That Yuske, Jin, Toya, and Kurama all turn you on. Just the fact that they all pulse with demonic aura gets your blood pumping. But he should feel happy that he's the only one you've dreamt dirty little dreams about," she struggles to get free.

Hiei attacks Yoko but stops as Yoko puts Misery in front of him, "Leave her out of this."

"Fine your choice," Yoko tosses her to the floor. She bumps her head and is knocked unconscious.

Toya turns on his television

Misery: Please Yuske stop doing this.

Yuske: Why? It's so fun

He licks her breasts.

Misery: Hiei

Hiei is right behind Yuske and is about to stab him with his katana.

Yuske: Hey Hiei. You're not mad are you?

Hiei: You're dead

Lifts up katana

_Beep. Viewer discretion. Yuske may have been hurt in the making of this part of the story. We have been made to black out this fight until all action is over. We now return to the news cast._

Misery: Hey I'm back.

Kurama: And so am I.

Misery: Well that was an interesting chapter.

Kurama: It wasn't my idea I swear.

Misery: Well we don't have much time so about the third chapter preview

Kurama: Oh hai, the part where Yoko and Hiei go one on one and Yoko run's away with you and you get pregnant?

Misery: Oh no, we shouldn't say anymore

Kurama: We sure shouldn't

Misery: Well I'm Misery

Kurama: And I'm Kurama. You keep reading readers

Toya turns off his television

"Well you don't get that on new broadcast everyday," he walks out of the house.

_We hope you enjoyed yet another chapter of Lost Little Chibi. The third chapter will come soon just review. Oh and please do not try anything that takes place in this story or news cast at home. _

7


	3. Chapter 3

Jin turns on his TV.

Misery: Konnchiwa all my fellow Animers of the planet Anime. I'm Misery.

Kurama: Konnichiwa all you hot shots I'm Kurama.

Misery: Last time was a dozy of a time. Yoko nearly raped me and Hiei nearly killed him.

Kurama: So should they fasten up their seat belts for this chapter?

Misery: Oh yea Kurama because this is gonna be one bumpy ride.

If you are just tuning in and are wondering about why Misery and Kurama are acting like this it's because at my school there is a really stupid new show at the end of first period. They say this really stupid saying, I would like no love to reveal how stupid it is but it would reveal the identity of my school and I'm too embarrassed to let you know.

Chapter 3

"How dare you toss her like that?" Hiei begins to growl at Yoko.

"Aww how touching. You show most affection when she is asleep. I think I might puke. You know Hiei, makais like you disgust me. You act all tough and say you hate ningens but when caring makais like Kurama get a girl like Misery you think to take her without any remorse of the feelings the people have for her. You're the bastard."

"That's not true. I didn't mean to hurt Kurama but I can't help the feelings I have for her. When I'm around her I feel that I don't have to be tough. I don't have to conceal my fears. When I'm with her I feel I'm not the only one with a horrible past and I don't have to sulk because she has it worse than me and I don't see her whining or becoming distant. I feel good when I'm with her and I feel the need to please her. I've never felt this way and feel I will never feel this way about anyone else. You must stop this now and I'll forgive you."

"Forgive me? Ha, that's funny Hiei. At first I thought you were a deceiving bastard but now I see you're nothing but a sappy, pathetic, bitch of an excuse for a makai. You have really disgusted me. At least when you made it seem like you were deceiving her you had your dignity. But now you're no better then the filthy ningens you hate."

"How dare you! I will never forgive you Yoko," he charges in blindly attacking Yoko.

Yoko dodges and grabs up Misery bridal style. Hiei stops and Yoko kicks Hiei in the face. Misery begins to wake up and struggles to get out of Yoko's grip. He holds her tighter then jumps on top of the crates in the abandoned warehouse. He places her on the crates and smacks her knocking her out. He then jumps down to return to the fight.

"I thought I'd dispose of my "item" to higher ground," he laughs maniacally as Hiei attacks him again and manages to cut across his face knocking him off guard, "You bastard. How dare you!"

"Ha, that's just a small bit of what I'm gonna do to you," he continues to cut Yoko as Yoko tries to stumble away.

Hiei pins Yoko to a corner. As he lifts his katana to make a finale blow Yoko blows dust in his fast that blinds and chokes him. Yoko jumps up to the crates and grabs Misery leaving Hiei in the warehouse in pain.

Hiei begins to wake up.

"He's up," Toya was sitting next to him.

"Where am I? Misery! He's got her I have to go get her now before my sent has disappeared off her," he jumps up and looks around. He was in Toya's living room.

"Calm down Hiei. He sent us a note that he is going to return her. He says he doesn't want her," says Yuske twisting a lock of his hair.

"Why would he do that? Didn't he go threw all that trouble jus to take her from me?"

"Hiei you got her pregnant. You've been asleep for eight and a half months. She's gonna have the baby soon. It's a boy," says Toya looking at him in disbelief.

"I…..I….o-only," Hiei stutters at them as they stare at him.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like," says Jin trying to lighten the situation.

"When can I leave?" asks Misery as she sits on a bed.

Misery had been taken to somewhere she didn't know. She wasn't any bigger than she was before she was pregnant. She wore one of Yoko's white robes and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"As soon as you have the baby."

"Oooo I think I am. This is it!" she begins screaming and he picks her up.

He takes her to the hospital and forcefully pulls a doctor to the side to deliver the baby.

Jin puts don the phone, "She had the baby. He says they're at Takashi Kimo Hospital. Oh and Hiei, the baby looks just like you."

Jin, Toya, Hiei and Yuske rush to the hospital to see Misery and the baby. When they arrive Hiei is the first to push threw the door. Misery was in the room alone except a little bundle in her arms. Hiei walked over to her and she removed the blanket from its face. Jin was right; the baby looked just like a mini him... It looked at him and coed trying to grab him.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Hai," he picks up the boy and it begins to giggle, "What's his name?"

"Whatever you want."  
"Katana," he pulls out a mini sword gives it to him.

Misery: Now that is so cute and sweet.

Kurama: Hai that was. It's a shame it's already over.

Misery: Who said it was over? That was just the intro for when we started the real story.

Kurama: I'm so glade it's not over. I'm sure it's only gonna get better.

Misery: Hai it will. Next chapter is the beginning of the real Lost Little Chibi. Read about Katana and his crush on Hiei's new apprentice Fontina Dren.


	4. Chapter 4

Katana turns on the television

Misery: Hey we're back here's chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now that was 16 yrs ago. And that wasn't what this story is about. My mom and dad are happily married. The Aishitaka family came back for the wedding. I have now a six yr old sister and two three yr old brothers, they are twins. My sister's name is Jinx because whenever she gets made she causes bad luck. The twin's names are Quatre and Legion. They both look like me which mean they look like my dad. Jinx has dad's good looks and mom's hair style. I had to go threw tough training non stop till I was six because dad wanted me to but at six mom made dad allow me to go to school. Jinx just started kindergarten last week. I have to take her though. You'd be surprised what my mom looks like. She looks younger than me and still just as small as Jinx. Numerous of times my mom has been mistaken as my little sister instead of my mom. When she came up to my school one day to check me out early my friends were talking about how hot she is and how they'd rock her world. If the only knew that we are demons and how my mom would rock their worlds. Well enough about our lives and let the real story begin.

"Katana wake up! It's three o' clock. Time to go training with your dad! Same for you Jinx, Legion and Quatre!" yells Misery.

"When I was their age I was up at the crack of dawn training and never slept in once."

"Well when you were their age you didn't go to Ningen School from five in the morning to four in the afternoon at the best schools," she puts toast on the table as Katana walks in rubbing his eyes.

"Morning mom, morning dad," he grabs a piece of toast and heads back upstairs.

"Well what are Legion's and Quatre's excuse. They don't go to Ningen School."

"Their excuse is that they are three," she kisses him as Jinx walks in the kitchen in her training outfit.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy," she kisses Hiei and Misery on the cheek.

"Where are your little brothers?" asks Misery.

"They still sweeping. I try wake em up but Legion bwo ice and Quatre bwo fire at me," she begins to eat a piece of toast as Legion and Quatre come down the stairs.

"Mom I had ba dream. Ba people come an try ta kwill me," says both Legion and Quatre simultaneously.

"Aww did you beat up the bad people?" she picks them up and cuddles them.

"I frweeze em," says Legion.

"I buwern em," says Quatre.

"Good boys. When you grow up you'll be as strong as your brother and dad," she puts them down and goes upstairs to get their training uniform.

Hewo I'm Jinx Jaganshi. Our dad wanted us to all have uniforms to mawatch our powers. Katana is dwe oldest. He 16; he grew out his hair so his hair style is like mommies. His natural hair color was white but he had to dye it black because of those stupid ningens. I have nothing agawst them but they are rewlly big fat meanies. His powers are rewlly fast samurai moves. He is able to cut a rewlly big makai into miwilions of pieces in .26 seconds. His uniform is trawditional Japanese samurai attire. He carries six miwilion swords all hidden within his cwothing. He is maybe five fweet six inches and 132 pwonds. He is rewlly smart. He takes all AP cwasses and he wants to take sports but he doesn't have time to. His hobbies are reading.

I am dwe second oldest. My powers are dwat I'm able to cause people bad luck. When I get rewlly mad I can cause lots of bad things too happen. I am six years old; my hair is the longest. I have black hair with white tips. It reaches all dwe way to the floor and I'm only four fweet and 46 pwonds. My uniform is a black long sweeve drwes with a triangle cut patterwn at dwe bottom of dwe drwes and sweeves. I can destrowe a person in .6 seconds and almost master causing bad luck with out getting mad. I just started kindergarten. I made lots of ningen friends. My best friend is Whistle. He rewlly cute too. I already know all my alphabets and I can count to nine hundred ninety nine in twenty seconds.

Legion and Quatre are twins. Dewy are only three and dewy are 2 fweet 4 and a half inches and 39 pwonds. Legion came out first. He looks exactly like daddy and he can bwo ice. Quatre has a temper like and looks exactly like daddy. Legion's attitude is more like mommies; cool, calm, collective and forgiving. I'm in between; forgiving at sometimes and can get rewlly mad at others. Legion's uniform is a brown jacket, that neither buttons nor zippens, a pair of blue pants, tucked in a pair of black boots. He wears a pendant that has the Japanese character icy kitten. Quatre's uniform is the same as Legion's except his pendent is the Japanese character fiery kitten.

Katana comes back downstairs in his uniform, "Dad, I really wanna join kendo. If I promise not to use my demonic powers can I please join the club?"

"I have a new student is coming this morning. She is kind of upset because of her last break up and wants to train so that she that she can protect her self. You can stay home from training today so that you can wait for her to arrive. We'll talk about kendo after you come home from school. Come Jinx, we'll meet your mom at the training grounds," Hiei gets up from the table and walks out the house with Jinx following him.

"Hai!" Katana jumps up and down in joy.

"What's going on?" asks Misery who came downstairs with the twin's cloths.

"Dad said we'd talk about me joining the kendo club after I got home from school," he hugs and kisses him mom heading upstairs to take a shower before the new student came.

Misery puts on Legion's and Quatre's uniform the heads out for the training grounds.

2 hrs 20 minutes later Katana just gets out of the shower and to door bell rings. He goes down stairs and answers it. A young girl about thirteen or so stood there. She wore a grayish brown school girls uniform that came over 12 inches above her knees. Her matching boots made up for the space the dress was lacking. Her boots went up past her knees and under her dress. Her school jacket, that was meant to be on girls at all times, was over her shoulders. She had on her white shirt but it was shredded as though she got in a fight. Her long light pink hair was in pigtails with small ribbons that matched the dress. She wore a matching small backpack.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Telepathical Kitten, the new student, but you can just call e Telekit. You have really tough wolves at your front gate," she bows deeply towards Katana, as he gapes at her with his mouth open.

"Oh sorry about that. Come in and you can change you shirt," he moves aside letting her in without wasting a minute to look up the back of her dress.

"I'm so thankful that you guys have opened your home for me to stay in till my training is complete," she takes off her white shirt to reveal a black bra. She turns to look at him gaping, "Oh, you don't mind do you? Your dad said you were sixteen so I figured you might have either seen better or have a girlfriend."

"Uh, hai of course why not. I'm going to get dressed and I'll be back down in a second," he runs upstairs to put on his school uniform leaving Telekit to put on a new white shirt.

He comes back downstairs in ten minutes with the same color uniform just he had a suite on and a black tie, "Besides the wolves was your journey okay?"

"Oh, hai. The wolves weren't that bad. I easily detained them by putting them to sleep. So what kind of demon are you?"

"Uh, I'm not a demon. What are you talking about," he backs away nervously laughing.

"Your dad already told me the whole family are demons and was I okay with that. I told him hai because I'm just a kitten that was experimented on. Or in lameness term, I'm a kitten demon," she shakes her head and her ears shake. What he'd mistaken as bows were her cat ears. She let her cat tail dangle from under the dress.

"Oh," he titled his head to the side deciding he really "enjoyed" this look, "I'm a speed demon that has master the way of the samurai and all other martial arts."

She giggles, "Cool," It's almost time for school. I remember when I was in a normal school I didn't have to go to school till eight or nine. Shall we head off?"

"Soon, my dad should be back with my brothers and sister for a break and my sister to go to school," just as he said this Hiei and Misery walk in with the kids.

"Oh, you're here. Welcome to the Jaganshi residence. Jinx go wash up and get on your school uniform so you can leave," says Misery.

"Hai mommy," Jinx runs upstairs.

"Konnichiwa Mr. and Mrs. Jaganshi. As you know I'm Telekit and I believe it's an honor to be able to stay here with you."

"You don't have to be so formal," says Hiei sitting on the couch, "Legion, Quatre, getting some food and rest before we go back out. Misery you can go to sleep if you want."

Jinx comes back downstairs, "Ready," she kisses Misery, Hiei, Legion and Quatre on the cheeks good bye and runs out the door.

She is followed by Telekit then Katana.

"Okay class we have a new student today. Please welcome Miss Telekit Anaka," Telekit walks into Calculus AP part two.

"Wow look at that babe Katana. She's about as hot as your mom," says Katana's best friend, Zodiac.

"Your sick you know," whispers Katana.

"Hey Katana how's it going?" Telekit takes the empty seat in front of Katana.

"You know her Katana?" asks Zuidai, another one of Katana's friends.

"She just moved in with us. My dad is gonna train her. Hey Telekit."

"Man your lucky as shit," whispers Zodiac.

As class went on Telekit passed Katana a note. He took it and read it. It said: _What did your friends say about me?_ He wrote back: _nothing u don't wanna know_ and passed it back. She quietly giggled and wrote back: _I'll find out sooner or later. We have gym next period._ He wrote nothing since the bell finally rang for the end of class and she had jumped up and rushed to go to gym.

"Man I wish we had gym with that," says Zuidai.

"We do," says Katana heading for his locker.

In gym he saw Telekit in line with the other girls about to go outside.

"She looks even hotter in her gym uniform," says Zodiac as they walked out the boy's locker room.

"Whatever," says Katana as a group of girls squeal when he walked by.

"You know what's pathetic? You could have any and every girl in any high school yet you choose not a single one," says Zuidai as they walk outside with the boys.

"So, that's my choice," says Katana as the boys begin to run laps with the girls. A group of girls continue to follow Katana.

"Hey Katana! Wait up," Telekit runs and catches up with him.

"What's up? How many more laps do you have?"

"None. Girls only have to run two and I've finished mine. You think your mom might let me cook dinner?"

"Sure. I don't think she would mine getting a break." He says starring at her chest.

She playfully smacks him, "You're no different from your friends Katana," she giggles and runs ahead of them.

"She caught you looking at her bust and she smacks you? Does she know what girls around here would give just to get you to notice them?" says Zodiac as the group of giggling girls run to catch up with Telekit.

"She only did it playfully and I deserved it. She was right. I am no different from you two horny bastards," he finishes his last lap and sits in the stands where a bunch of freshmen sigh and swoon over him.

He watches as the group of girls seems to yell at Telekit and she walks off heading towards him. She sits next to him pouting.

"And this is why I never made friends with the hottest guy at my old school. Girls get mad and start telling you off. Is it my fault you were being a guy and looked at my bust? Iie!"

"If it helps any sorry for looking at your bust. I really didn't mean to," he looks at her in the face.

"It's not your fault. You were only being a guy."

"Come lets walk. I can't stand freshmen."

"You can't?"

"Nope."

"Iie I'm fine. I'll leave you alone," she walks off storming.

"Brother!" Jinx yells to get Katana's attention as he and Telekit wait for her.

"Come on let's get home. Are you gonna talk to me Telekit?" he says walking off in the direction of his house.

"Iie," she says firmly still mad at Katana.

"Oooo, looks like Telekit is mad. What did you do Katana?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! All I said was lets go take a walk because I couldn't stand freshmen."

"You did it now. And mommy and daddy say I'm the one that has bad luck. Telekit is a freshmen you baka."  
"Nani! She can't be she's in all my AP classes!"

"Do you think you're the only smart demon in the world? Daddy says that Telekit it best known for her expertise on computer technology and graphic designing."

"I'm really sorry Telekit. I didn't know you were a freshmen. It was just that normally freshmen girls like the ones in the stand tend to sigh and swoon over me and freshmen guys all make packs to have had sex by the end of the year and with the entire girl population swooning over me doesn't benefit them."

"Did you?" she asks not turning around.

"Did I what?"

"Make that pack with your friends?"

"Hai I did. It's just a phase freshmen boys go threw."

"And did you?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Fine then," she walks threw the door, "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. I mean Misery and Hiei. Misery I was wondering if you would mind if I cooked dinner as a thank you for letting me stay here."

"Why of course you can. Do you need any help?"

"Iie ma'am," she sets her books down and goes into the kitchen.

"Katana, why don't you go and get her room all tidy and take her stuff up there," says Misery.

"Hai mom," he picks up Telekit's stuff and heads upstairs.

"When you're finished we'll talk about you joining the kendo club," says Hiei.

"Eat up I hope you enjoy?" says Telekit. She had cooked a feast. She made a sushi, rice, egg rolls, shrimp fried rice and strawberry parfaits.

"Wow, you made so much in such a short time," says Misery.

"The last person I cooked for was very demanding all the time," she says smiling.

"Was that your dad?" asks Jinx.

"Iie, he was my ex," she lowers her head, "Anyways I hope you all enjoy."

"Aren't you gonna eat?" asks Hiei.

"Oh iie, I don't eat food. I drink crème here and there, but I don't eat food."

"Oh, that's a shame. Since tomorrow is Saturday and Hiei is going to go visit some old friends, Jinx is going over Whistle's house, the twins are going over Hiei's sister's house and Katana is having his friends over we will go to the market and get you some crème," says Misery.

"Thank you Misery you're too kind," she bows and heads for her room.

"Good night," says Katana in the door way of Telekit's room.

"Dinner is over already?" she says typing on her laptop.

"Hai and it was good. Thank you."

"Next time you go threw my panties don't make it so obvious."

"Ahhh! What do you mean?"

"I mean when you look at a girl's panties make sure you put them back, not in drawers all just placed in there."

"You must think I'm a hentaisha?"

"Iie, just a boy that doesn't have a computer or laptop for porn so when he gets a real girl he tries to play the innocent type but fails miserably."

"See you in the morning," he walks off to his room down the hall.

Katana's room was pretty big. It had a big bed with a canopy in the middle of the floor. The curtains were blood stain red. The sheets and pillow cases were also blood stain red. His walls were lined with ancient and brand new swords. There was also a door leading to the balcony. He laid in his bed and closed his eyes falling asleep.

That night there was a huge thunder storm. Telekit being almost all cat brought a whole new meaning to "scaredy cat". Big bolts of thunder that sounded like earthquakes boomed and echoed though the walls. She jumps and squealed, hiding under the covers. Katana walked in sleepily, picked her up and took her into his room. He set her in his bed and laid back down. She quickly and unquestioningly got under the covers and curled into a ball close to him.

In the morning Katana woke up. He turned over but fount it a little hard to. He looked down to see Telekit only in black bra and panties laying on top of his chest. He blushed and tried to easily and quietly sneak from under her but she had a grip on him. Misery walked in.

"Katana your friends are he….am I interrupting anything?"

"Mom, it's not what it looks like," says Katana as Telekit sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Misery."

"That's Mrs. Jaganshi to you little Missy. Would you like to explain what you're doing naked in Katana's bed let alone room?"

"Um…sure. Last night during the storm I was really scared. Cats aren't the best to be brave during storms, especially as big as the one that came last night. I was whimpering and squealing under the covers. I'm guessing there was a time where Jinx used to be afraid of thunder storms?"

"Hai there was but what does that have to do with you being naked in Katana's bed," says Misery a little annoyed.

"Well I think Katana heard me whimpering and reverted back to what he did with her. He came into my room, I don't think he was even awake, picked me and took me back into his room placing me in his bed and laid right back in the bed. I was too scared to oppose at the moment so I just got under the covers. Back at my ex's house there was usually my sister but she's not here. I'm really sorry to cause trouble. If you want me to leave your hose and seek training from another it's totally understandable."

"Iie sweetheart, its quite okay. Its just that with Katana being at that age I'd like to know the first time he wants to have sex and don't want him sneaking around to do it. Why don't you get washed up so we can go shopping."  
"Okay ma'am," She jumps out of Katana's bed and runs to her room.

"Your friends are downstairs."  
"Okay," he gets from under the covers and pulls on a pair of jeans.

"Oh, and you do a great act of sleep walking. I thought I let you slide and not let her on that you are just a little horny teenager, yet."

"Thank you mom for not telling her that Jinx has never been afraid of thunder storms," he walks past Misery kissing her on the cheek and going downstairs.

"Hey dude what took you so long?" says Zodiac.

"Just handling some business," he says head towards the kitchen.

Misery and Telekit come down the stairs.

Telekit is wearing a short black dress that was even shorter than her school dress. Her boots were still very long but they were also black this time. They dress curved down low in the front in the shaped of a diamond. The back was out and it was slim and clung not too tight, just enough for the wind to ruffle it. There was a small ruffle at the bottom and this part was shear. She wore long black gloves the came past her elbows and had on many bracelets and anklets around the boots so that she jingled. Her hair yet again was in a pig tail.

"Wow Telekit you look great today," says Zuidai as she and Misery head for the door.

"I bet you say that to all the young girls you wanna fuck," says Telekit as they walk out the door.

Zodiac laughs, "Dude your corny. You look good today Telekit," says Zodiac mockingly.

"Shut up you two," says Katana coming into the living room with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"What's with you Mr. Grumpy?" asks Zodiac.

"You know the storm last night? Well Telekit was afraid of it so I brought her into my room and laid her in my bed. My mom found her in there this morning and Telekit was only wearing panties and a bra."

"Score dude. You officially slept with a girl," says Zuidai.

"It doesn't count cause she was scared and needed to be comforted."

"If it was me I would have comforted her with my dick. Girls like her at those times are willing to do anything just because they're scared," says Zuidai.

1 hr later Misery and Telekit return with four paper bags.

"I can't continue to ask you guys to buy this crème. It's really expensive but it's the only thing my taste buds will accept. I'm sure dancing in the red light district isn't that bad," says Telekit.

"That's a bad bad place. What if you get raped on your way home?"

"It'll mean I'm not training hard enough and deserved it."

"No one deserves to be raped."

"Well it won't hurt as much as the first time."

"You've been raped before?" says Misery sitting the bags on the kitchen table.

"Oh, plenty of times. It's what I went to school for everyday. And since I didn't have the guts to stick up for myself I continued to get raped. It was by a guy named Lord D. He's a sick a twisted gay vamp that enjoyed tormenting my mind to soften me even more for his sexual purposes," says Telekit putting the crème in the refrigerator.

"Oh you poor baby."

"Its okay. I need a job anyway so that I can contribute around here."

"Mom if your worried about her coming home from work I can pick her up if you want," says Katana walking into the kitchen. He still was topless and had seemed to be working out because he was sweating.

"That would be a great idea. Now I'm going to go see your aunt. It's 11 o' clock now and Telekit doesn't have to go to work till 7 o' clock. I'll be back before then with your brothers and your sister has decided to stay at her friend's house," Misery leaves out the house.

"Hai, I feel so safe now. I'd rather pick a dark alley then to be in a house with three horny teenage boys," says Telekit walking up the stairs.

"Hey Telekit, what kind of panties are you wearing?" asks Zuidai.

"Don't be an ass," says Katana hitting Zuidai in the arm.

"Black, lacy, butterfly, why?" she asks leaning over the banister.

"You're not a virgin so why black all the time?"

"Black doesn't mean virgin. White does. White stands for pure and innocent which I am neither there fore I have not white panties. Red means naughty, bad, and tremendously sexually active there fore I only have a few. Blue means tranquil and serenity and content with what she's got there fore I have many.

Black means I wish to have sex in the near future there fore it makes up 99.9 percent of my collection," she smiles and heads towards her room.

"She's the kind of girl you look at in a lingerie magazine to give your self and erection," says Zodiac.

"You guys disgust me," says Katana.

"Hey you said she's got a laptop right? Lets go ask her to use it to look up porn," says Zuidai.

"Nope not happening," says Telekit walking down the stairs.

"And why's that?" asks Zuidai.

"Because I don't allow girl porn on my laptop."

"Well I'll get Katana on you."  
"What's he gonna do? Stare at my bust? Look up my dress?"

"Katana come here," Zuidai whispers something in Katana's ear and he walks over to her.

"What are you gonna do?"

Katana wraps one arm around her waist and slides the other up her legs. He feels that she had no panties on and begins rubbing on her inner thigh. Her eyes turn sea green then she walks out the house leaving both Katana and his friends dumbfounded.

Telekit walked around the red light district wondering where to go an what to do. A man seemed to be following her but she didn't notice.

"Hey little girl how bout giving the world a peep show?"

"Huh? Me?" she turns around to look at the man.

"Hai you, you've got the perfect body. You could make lots of money."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Okay."  
"Great follow me," he pulls Telekit to a nearby building and takes her into a room with lots of cameras, "Now just slowly take off your cloths and pose for the camera."

"Okay," she begins to slowly take off her cloths posing here and there.

"Now why don't you play with you self a little? The men, I mean world will like that."

"How?"

"What do you mean how," he goes over to Telekit and opens her legs. As he sticks his fingers in she begins o glow red and a flash knocks out all cameras. When everything calms down Telekit lay on top of the man with a collar.

"Anything else master?"

"Master?"

"Hai, master. I'd do anything to please you."  
"Oh you would, would ya? Let's go. I want to show the red light district my little sex slave."

"What do you mean she just walked out Katana?" yells Misery for it was almost eleven o' clock and Telekit hadn't called or anything.

"I mean she just walked out the house all weird like and stuff."

"We must go find her. She could be lost or worse, raped!"

"Go lay down Misery. Me and Katana will go find her," says Hiei.

"Oh, please find her," Misery takes the kids upstairs while Hiei and Katana leave to search for Telekit.

"I'll look around the markets and stuff. You look around the red light district where she's supposed to be working," Hiei runs off.

Katana heads towards the red light district.

"So Jargon how'd you get a babe like that as your sex slave?"  
"Ya know it's a funny story. She was one of my modeling clients and I was ya know "helping" her when she started calling me master and stuff. I never knew I had that kind of affect on women. She must have really good taste."  
"It can't be that good if she chose a sleeve ball like you," Katana slices the man they called Jargon in half.

"Master!" Telekit runs towards Jargon crying.

"Please tell me this works," he sticks his fingers in between Telekit's legs and she again glows red.

"Is there anything I can do for you master?"

"Hai tell me how to turn you back to normal."

"I do believe if you rub your hand up and down my bodies' right inner leg I should be back to "normal" sir."

He rubs her inner thigh and she looks at him, "My head."

He picks her up bridal style and leaves the red light district to look for his dad, "Dad, I fount her. She was acting funny in the red light district. Some guy had her as his sex slave but she's asleep now."

"I'm quite sure you'd enjoy her as your sex slave. Can we leave you two together and not come back with a grandchild next week?"

"Hai dad. You can trust me."

Next week Friday.

"Well we're off Telekit. If you need us then you have the number. Stay out of trouble Katana and listen to Telekit." Misery kisses Katana on the cheek good-bye.

"So where are they going?" asks Telekit as all the Jaganshi family but Katana leaves.

"It's like a family reunion but with friends. I don't like anyone. and I start fights so I get to stay home."

"Oh cool. I'm going to take a shower then," she heads in the house and upstairs.

Later on that night another thunder storm began. Telekit lay in her bed under her covers whimpering. Katana soon came in and laid in the bed next to her.

"You know I'm naked right. I don't even have panties or a bra on this time."

"Would you like me to leave then," he turns over and looks at her.

"Iie," she says jumping as thunder strikes the night sky once more.

He pulls her close and wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her tightly good night.

"You've got a really strong grip for someone playing the innocent virgin," she giggles forgetting the storm.

"I'm sure by now you know I'm no virgin."

"So that's a hai to my question?"

"What question?"

"The one where I asked did you fulfill your little "stupid" freshman pack."

"Why are you jealous?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends."

"What happens if I did?"

"I might get offended that some girl pleased you and try to out do her."  
"And if I didn't?"

"Let me be the first to be your sex slave. I'm yours till your parents come back."

"Hmmmm, I like option b better."

"Then I'm all yours master. Just make an oath to me?"

"What's that?" he asks pulling her on top of his body.

"You've got to tell your friends who in return tell the school, meaning the girl, population I'm the one that rocks your world."

"I'll do something even better. I'll let them all know personally," he pulls her down and begins kissing her on the lips as the thunder seems to be drowned out by the soon growing moaning.

"So dude how was your weekend alone with Telekit?" asks Zodiac.

"We had sex Friday night," he walks off as though he hadn't said anything interesting.

"Nani? You had sex with her!" yells Zuidai causing attention in the boy locker room.

"Hai, now calm down. It's no big deal. I went to her room, she did the whole teasing thing. I teased back. We had sex. Woke up the next morning and had sex. We took a shower together. Than we had sex a couple more times. Its apart of the human chain."

"But with her?" says Zuidai still astounded.

"Nani? Were you not the one that thought I should have sex with her?

"Hai, but I never knew you had the guts to go threw with it," says Zuidai following Katana and Zodiac outside to the track.

"So was she good?" asks Zodiac.

"Hai, she was. You know I think kinky girls like her are the most flexible. We did a couple of moves I could never even think of doing in my dreams."

"What did she think of you?" asks Zuidai.

"I'm not quite sure. She managed to say my name a couple of times threw moans but mostly I just got to _slow down a little_."

"You sly dog," Zuidai hits Katana's arm playfully.

"Hey there she goes. And I think she's the target of the freshman boys," points Zodiac to the bleachers across the field.

Katana runs his finale lap and heads towards her, "Hey baby," he bends down kissing her passionately.

She giggles and pulls him onto her and wraps he arms around his neck as he slides his hand up her shorts leg, feeling and pulling at her panties. He pulls her onto him as he sits on the bleachers.

"What did you wash with after training? You smell good enough to eat, like strawberries," he licks in between her bust.

"Not necessary strawberries. More like black cherries. Either way I see you enjoy the smell. Owe no biting me," She playfully pushes him for biting her bust.

"You weren't complaining when I was biting you there and other places this weekend."

"I guess your right. I wasn't complaining because it felt good. And still does. I have to go run. I didn't run yet. See you at home," she kisses him and goes to the track to run her laps

"You've cooked another splendid dinner Telekit," says Misery.

"Why thank you ma'am," she takes another sip of her crème.

"So how was your day at kindergarten Jinx?" asks Misery.

"Well you know Shinto's big sister whose is the cousin to Kimy and the aunt of Teki?"

"Hai I do."  
"Well she said that he said that they said the she saw that he saw that she knew that he liked a girl and saw Katana kissing on her during gym."

"Nani! Who is this girl Katana? It's not true mom. You know Jinx always tells stories. Remember that one about her being stocked by that strange person who would hide but she could see their shadow and it turned out it was only her shadow?"

"That is true. Don't tell fibs Jinx to get your brother in trouble."

"Well I should be getting to that homework. There's a Calculus problem that stumped me," says Telekit getting up from the table.

"Here I'll help you. It might be the same one I need help with," Katana leaves the table and follows Telekit.

"Those two don't fool you do they," asks Misery when they leave.

"Nope. I could smell sex as soon as we got out of the car. But if they are both willing and as long as it doesn't affect their studies or their training I don't care."


End file.
